space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 78
Mountain Montage / Flying Foxes We picked thinks up with the Sexy-Nun Bus clinging to the side of a chasm in the northern Italian Mountains, (disguised to blend in with the rock-face of course). After deciding that we need to up our game before heading to Rome we had settled in for 5 uninterrupted Blocks of Specialty Training, (but had to return a Party Benny to the Arbiter after a flight of Italian Army Helicopters threatened to disturb us). Rocquette learned Mercenary, increasing her proficiency with Mounted Weapons, (other PCs can feel free to comment on their new Specialties here also...). After finishing our Mountain Training Montage we decided that our new cover Acrobat Troupe would be called the 'Flying Foxes'. Knowing that we are on an approximately 5 day clock to complete the Anti-Herald Ritual we decided to chance flying invisibly most of the way to Rome, then looked about for a good spot to land and convert the Sexy-Nun Bus into the Sexy-Acrobat Troupe Bus, but had some difficulty finding an appropriately out of the way location, since all of the good spots were already occupied by Italian Army Sensor Posts. Not a good sign! Eventually we settled for a long term truck parking lot in an industrial area outside of the city, easing in between two big-rigs for some de-cloaking action. Needing a base of operations for our reconnoitering of the Roman perimeter defenses, we returned to the Hotel east of the city that we had stopped at on the way north to Milan. It was decided that the Sexy Acrobat Troupe Bus was not low key enough for the reconnoiteriage, so we needed a car. Rocquette suggested that it might be less of a heat score to rent a car than to steal one, and was roundly derided for the suggestion. None the less, she went off to rent one, but had some issues with her drivers failing to come with her to the rental agency, and/or randomly wandering off once we got there. Katya really seems to be taking her ass-handing to her from the Fovalaka hard, she just hasn't been the same since? Eventually Mei-Lin returned to the Hotel and retrieved Eva and Lisolette, and we proceeded to check out the security situation to get into the city. The security situation to get into the city did not look great. The Checkpoints were heavily manned with troops and engineers, and the Sensor Systems appeared to be level 10, and included both Active Nano-Sensors and Mystic Detection arrays, in addition to all of the conventional sensors. Since the best our Mystic Disguise Spells, (both Arcane and Arch), could do is level 9, this looked like a problem. A 4 hour block of probing for weaknesses in the Defensive Perimeter proved futile however, (yielding only evidence of recent upgrades to the system), so we decided that bluffing our way through a checkpoint was still our best bet. We went back to the hotel to get caught up on our sleep in advance of a morning infiltration. With the Sexy Acrobat Troupe Bus in full Sexy Acrobat Troupe mode and all of our various Disguise Magics and Tech activated, we proceeded to a smaller Checkpoint outside the city for a test-run. In order to be as low key as possible, we erected the parallel bars on the rear flat-deck of the bus and commenced driving slowly through the local neighborhood doing our Sexy Acrobat thing. Unsurprisingly, we had collected quite the crowd of Lecherous Italian Creeps, (yes, those adjectives are obviously redundant), both young and old by the time we got there. The Guards were suitably distracted, and we drove though to the goodbye waves of our lecherous admirers. Test-run complete, we proceeded to one of the entrances to the City. This time we kept it in our pants, metaphorically speaking, remaining inside the Bus as we approached the checkpoint. Kat was still in a funk, (and seemed to be walking kind of funny this morning?), and sat at the back of the bus refusing to assist with the upcoming beguilage. Sensitive to her suffering however, Rocquette delivered a surprisingly effective motivational speech, and she crawled up the the front just as things looked to be going sideways with Mei and Eva's attempts to sweet talk our way past the suspicious guards. Straddling the console and leaning out the driver's side window, she displayed an impressive amount of areola without an actual nip-slip, suitably distracting our interrogator. Unfortunately, the Engineer on the other side of the bus seemed less distracted, and was looking in concern at his monitoring pad. Rocquette was able to quickly use her on-board Cyber Communications & Jamming Suite to lay down enough interference to mess with his readings though, and then Kat started wiggling her sweet ass out the passenger side window, delivering a devastatingly effective distraction that likely resulted in him needing a fresh pair of underwear. Crisis averted, we were waived through and proceeded into the city. Mission accomplished, for now, but our near failure did not bode well for trying to gain access to more heavily fortified emplacements like the Vatican. :( Eschewing out normal 'low-key' approach, (which has not been working out for us as well recently as in the past), we decided to instead opt for the 'Hiding in Plain Sight" approach, and registered at one of the highest class hotels in the city, (a recommendation from Kat's 'Date' from last night, apparently?). We were still in the process of checking in when Kat hit the Bar and immediately attracted the attention of two well dressed gentlemen, who turned out to be a famous musician and his conductor. Within a few minutes she got us all invited to a high-class gala the following evening, looking like great excuse to break out our 20x Milanese Ballgowns that had been waiting for just such an occasion. Since this doesn't seem like a distraction from our primary goal, or our secondary primary goal, or our tertiary primary goal, we all decided we were all in, (although the prospect of removing our Exo-Suits and Constructs to attend may actually be the most terrifying threat that we have yet faced...). Rewards 11 Generic Roq 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Feelings of discontent that you've somehow broken Katya Category:Soviet